Stony Kinks
by CapIron
Summary: Everyone has kinks. Steve and Tony just have.. a lot of them. Oneshots for each kink. Requests welcome. Most will have sex, some will not. Rated M for slash, sex, language, various other things.
1. Costumes andor Makeup

**This is chapter numero uno of my new Stony kink fic. I got a whole list of kinks and everything. Some may have sex and some won't. The next one will. This one.. doesn't.. but it's including sexy outfits!**

**Costumes and/or makeup**

**~.**.~**

"Tony, I'm not sure about this.. "

"Oh, come on, Capsicle, didn't they have Halloween back in the 40s?"

"Of course they did. But.. not like this. Why do I have to wear it?"

"Cause you're the Star Spangled Man with a Plan and it's high time you wear the proper outfit for it. Now, come on. I had to pay a lot to get that made especially for you."

Tony grinned, relaxing back against the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand, just in some old black jeans of his and a white T-shirt, his arc reactor showing clearly through the thin fabric.

Steve looked like a tomato whole body practically red as he finally walked out of the bedroom. Dressed in a little blue top with no sleeves, the collar dipping down to show part of his chest with a few white stars on the top of the collar. The shirt was tucked into the red and white striped skirt that went to about an inch or two above his knees, white ankle socks on his feet under the blue heels. A little blue cap with a few white stars on it sat on his lightly tousled blonde hair.

Tony sat up, still grinning. "Now come on, say it," he reminded him. "JARVIS, I want this recorded."

Steve could have turned redder if possible. "Yes, sir," the AI said obediently.

"Go on, Capsicle. Say it."

Steve took a deep breath, starting to go through the little pep talk/speech/song that he and the girls used to go through in the 40s to the boys fighting for their country, trying to remember the moves the girls did behind him as he spoke and did them with it as well.

Tony was just loving it all. The big bad Captain America all dressed up in a skirt and heels. This would be great for later..

"Sir, Miss Potts has arrived with your outfit," JARVIS said suddenly, interrupting.

Tony frowned. "My outfit?" he repeated.

"Yes, **YOUR** outfit." Pepper walked into the room, smiling at Steve and his blush at yet **ANOTHER** person seeing him like this. "JARVIS told me your plan to make Mr. Rogers wear that, so I made sure to get you your own outfit." She held up the bag. It looked like a plain suit bag, but Tony had a feeling it was **ANYTHING** but that.

"JARVIS?" Tony's voice was nice and calm, surprising.

"Yes, sir?"

"Remind me to sell you for spare parts."

"Very well, sir."

Pepper handed Steve a robe with a gentle smile. She wasn't embarrassed at all about seeing him like that. Not after seeing so many naked women walking around after one night stands with her former boss. "Now, go change, Tony." She handed him the bag.

Steve grinned now. "She had it made especially for you," he said, mocking the billionaire's earlier words.

Tony just frowned. "You." He pointed at Steve. "Sleeping on the couch and you." Now at Pepper. "Not allowed to know anything from JARVIS ever again." Pepper just smiled. He disappeared into the bedroom now.

"Sir, I believe you have that on backwards." JARVIS's voice could be heard along with Tony's cursing and threatening to sell the AI to MIT or on eBay.

Steve was excited to see this. Pepper said he'd enjoy it, being Tony's boyfriend and all. So he could only think it was something sexy and revealing.

The door slowly opened and Tony stepped out, looking.. well.. He was wearing the tiny little red and gold top and booty shorts that the Rockettes wore at his expo years ago. Knee high heeled boots and elbow-high gloves to complete the entire outfit. **WAY** more revealing than Steve's.

Steve.. was practically drooling at the sight. Holy shit.. "What, do you want me doing the whole Rockette's routine now?" Tony asked with a sort of amused smirk on his face. "Cause I don't think my legs will go that high."

"Pepper.. why don't you.. go somewhere else." That was all Steve got out before he attacked Tony with intent to violate him all night long.

**~.**.~**

**Chapter one doesn't really have sex and is kinda short. Sorry about that. But the future chapters I hope to be longer. And will include sex.**

**If you want to see a certain kink out of the order I plan to write, go ahead and shout it out. I love hearing what people want.**

**Reviews make me happy(: **


	2. Power Bottom

**Thank you for all the people who are following and favoriting this story. But I hope that you can leave reviews too because that makes me even happier and makes me wanna write even more!**

**Suebear119 – Thank you for your review(: It made me happy and this one is dedicated to you!**

**YayStony – Thank you for your review, made me happy and I promise. This one will include sex.**

**survivor girl1 – Here you go!**

**Power Bottom**

**~.*Dedicated to Suebear119*.~**

Steve smiled as he stepped off the private elevator that took him up to Tony's floor of the tower. He was holding some roses he'd picked up along the way for the genius. Call him old-fashioned, but he liked getting Tony flowers. Probably something to do with him growing up in the 1940s. He frowned when he didn't hear any music or his boyfriend arguing about something. "JARVIS? Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is down in his lab, sir." Since the rest of the Avengers had moved into the tower with Tony, he'd reprogrammed the AI to respond to their voices as well and help them out.

"Thanks." Steve went back to the elevator. Both Tony and Bruce had labs in the tower, but Tony's was much bigger and very spacious for all his cars as well as his equipment and helper robots. He should have known that Steve was coming over.

Tony was frustrated. Not with the updates to his Iron Man suit, either. Sexually frustrated. He and Steve had been going out for at least 4 months now. And they **STILL** hadn't had sex yet. Just kissing and when Tony tried to push for more, Steve just got all flustered and nervous and asked for some water.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is approaching," JARVIS said, interrupting his work.

Tony nodded his acknowledgement, setting down his tools and wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel. He was just in some black jeans and a grease-stained white tanktop because he was just working. Nothing important.

"Tony?" Steve punched in his code for the lab, walking inside. "Tony, you in here?"

"Over here, Cap." Tony wiped his hands off with the towel, tossing it aside for now. He gave a little smile at the sight of roses in the blonde's arms. He agreed it was a little old-fashioned but it made him feel a little special that he got them from his, well, boyfriend.

"I thought you knew I'd be picking you up," Steve said, setting the roses down in an empty table space.

"I did. Just got frustrated. Decided to come work."

"Frustrated?" Steve frowned. "About what? The suit? Fury on you about something again?"

"Steve, do you want me?"

Steve was.. confused now. What the.. "Of course I want you. I love you, Tony."

"So why haven't we had sex yet?"

Now, the good old Captain turned red in the face, blushing profusely. "S.. S-Sex?"

Tony pushed himself off the lab table now, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, sex. You know. When a man and a woman get together and a man puts his dick inside her pussy. Or two guys. Or two girls. JARVIS."

"Yes, sir." The AI pulled up various pictures and videos on holographic screens, all depicting people of both genders in sexual positions and scenarios.

Steve looked like he'd just die right there and then of embarrassment. "I-I get it, T-Tony."

The brunette waved his hand and the screens, pictures, and videos all disappeared from view. "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

"W-Well, I.. I've never.. "

"Wait, wait. You're a virgin?" Tony grinned now. He couldn't believe it! The great super soldier, Captain America, a virgin!

"Hey, I was buried in the ice for 70 years," Steve argued, face still red. "I didn't have a choice."

Tony just kept grinning. "JARVIS, lock the doors. I don't want anyone coming in. And record this."

"Yes, sir."

Steve was about to argue the filming when he was pulled over to the genius, towards a small bed sitting in an empty space for whenever Tony fell asleep in his lap. Again. Tony pressed his lips to Steve's in a hard kiss, pushing the blonde down on his back on the bed. He was getting some of Captain America and he was **NOT** taking no for an answer. He was getting sex and Steve would be the one to give it to him or he'd go find a hooker.

Steve groaned softly, arching his hips when he felt Tony's own grinding down against his through their pants. "Shit.. Tony.. " The brunette trailed his lips over Steve's jaw and down his neck. The damn shirt he was wearing was in the way, though. Buttons flew as he ripped the fabric apart practically to gain access to the tanned, muscled skin underneath. "Tony.. Tony, slow down.. " Steve whispered, trying to push at the genius to get him off.

"Fuck no," Tony growled now, tearing off his own shirt and yanking at both of their pants to get them off and down. "I've been waiting **WAY** too long for this. You are not going to make me wait more." He kicked off his jeans, pulling down Steve's khakis and boxers down in one fell swoop and letting it all drop to the ground. He considered going dry for a bit, but he wanted to be able to walk right tomorrow and decided against it.

"Tony, I don't know abou-!" Steve's voice got higher and louder when Tony suddenly got to his knees and sucked down his already hard cock into his mouth. "T-Tony.. " His hands tangled in the brunette's hair, messing it up further than it already was as he gripped, leading his motions.

Tony slowly pulled his mouth off, smirking up at Steve as he used his hand to stroke when he wasn't sucking. "Mm.. You know what I want, Capsicle?" he practically purred. "I wanna ride you.. "

"I-I don't know.. about that, Tony.. " Steve had never had sex, so he didn't know much about anything, really. The blowjob was **VERY** enjoyable, though.

Tony rolled his eyes. Okay. He was sick of this now. He was getting his Captain if he had to force it out of him. And he'd make it good for the blonde as well. He make sure Steve's dick was slicked enough with his saliva from the blowjob before straddling his lap. "Now. Just stay still and I'll do all the work."

"T-Tony, wait.. I.. " Steve's words died in his throat as Tony slowly sat back on his cock, groaning at the sudden feeling of the huge mass inside him now.

"Shit, Steve.. " Tony groaned out again, arching his back a little and letting his hands rest on Steve's chest. "Fuck, that serum.. shit, made you fucking huge.. " Not that he was complaining at **ALL**. Hell, it felt even better..

"T-Tony.. "

Tony grinned at the breathy word that left Steve's lips before he started to move, riding on Steve like it was the last thing in the world he'd be able to do. He'd waited so long for this and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers because Steve got too nervous and pushed him off. He moaned, arching his back again as he rode. "Fuck.. Steve, yes.. "

"T-Tony.. don't stop.. " Steve didn't know why he didn't do this before.. Tony was so good at this.. Shit, what a way to lose his virginity..

It didn't take long for Steve to cum inside of the genius, Tony's hand jerking his cock as he rode until he came over the blonde's chest. Tony panted lightly, moving off now and lying beside his boyfriend. "Mm.. Much better.. Less frustrated now.. "

Steve moved over a little, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist now. "Mm.. We should do that again.. "

Tony just grinned. "Not bad for your first time, huh." Not even a question. He already knew the answer. He smiled again when Steve pulled him close into a kiss.

**~.**.~**

**Yay! Another chapter done and it's only 10:20 at night. I'm tired.. and I have a class at 8 in the morning I REALLY don't wanna go to. **

**I know what the kink is for the next chapter and I don't plan on changing it because I actually have the idea and the plan. But if you wanna see a kink, shout it out. It's probably on my list and then I have the next chapter idea.**

**BTW: THE FIRST PERSON TO REQUEST A KINK FOR ME GETS TO KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Fucking Machines

**ANOTHER chapter! Can you believe it?! Cause I sure can't.**

**If you review with a kink, please give me a name or something, not just 'Guest', because I can't really dedicate a chapter to you without a name or at least something other than 'Guest' because that could be anyone, really.**

**Congratulations to Fiona Church who responded first and was allowed to know the kink for this chapter before anyone else!**

**Keep reviewing, makes me write(:**

**And cucumbersrockursocks, don't worry. I'm sure everyone wishes they could be Tony at one point or another. Especially when having sex with Captain America(:**

**Fucking Machines**

**~.**.~**

Steve hated it when Tony spent so much time in his lab. Ignoring his boyfriend with working on whatever was more important. Cars, his suit..

"Sir, Mr. Stark is in his lab," JARVIS said when Steve asked. "And the modifications you've requested have been completed. Mr. Banner has promised to keep it to himself."

Steve grinned now. Finally.. "Thank you, JARVIS." He had been waiting for Bruce to finish.. modifying a few of Tony's helper robots. Specifically, Dummy and You. And thankfully, the good doctor had agreed to keep quiet about the whole thing and what he'd done. The blonde headed down to the lab, punching in his code to enter and making sure the AI of the tower locked it behind him.

Tony was leaning over a table, goggles over his eyes as he fixed something on his Iron Man suit. "Hey, Steve." He could hear the footsteps walking closer. He set his tools down, taking off the goggles and setting them aside. "What's up?"

"I thought we had a date. Movies, dinner.. " Steve walked closer, hands in his pockets.

Tony shrugged. "I got busy, Capsicle. It's not like we were really going on a date anyway. We were having dinner and a movie here. Weren't even leaving the tower."

Steve frowned. "It was still a date, Tony." The brunette just shrugged again. That was it. "Sorry about this, Tony." That was all Tony heard before something hit the back of his head and passed out.

**~.**.~**

Tony groaned a bit when he finally came to his senses. "Shit.. Steve.. what the fuck.. " He remembered Steve apologizing and then something hitting him hard enough for him to pass out. He tried moving his arms to bring his hands up to rub his face. He frowned when he realized what his position was.

Tony was on one of his lab tables, cleared of everything so there was nothing that would get in the way of whatever Steve was planning. His wrists were tied to the top of the table, unable to really move his arms much rather to help him grip the table better in his position on his hands and knees on the table. His legs were spread a little, each ankle tied to a different corner to keep them spread. It also didn't help that he was naked. Naked and tied to a lab table with Steve's dark mind on the loose. You wouldn't expect him to have it, but sometimes.. when he got the urge.. Steve could be pretty damn fucking kinky.. and dark.

"Steve!" Tony called out, struggling against the ropes. Shit, they were tight. He wouldn't be able to get out of them that easily. "Steve, fucking answer me!"

"Calm down, Anthony."

Steve walked towards Tony, dressed in some loose blue jeans and a tight white T-shirt. It was obvious by the tent in his jeans that he was hard and ready. "Calm down, Anthony," he repeated.

"I thought I told you, stop calling me Anthony. You sound like my fucking father," Tony muttered. And he hated being reminded of his father, really. The only useful thing he got from him was the element that was currently keeping him alive in the arc reactor in his chest. "Let me go, Steve."

"I don't think so." Steve walked a little closer, brushing the loose hair out of Tony's eyes. "You've been ignoring me lately. Spending so much time in the lab. Among.. all this stuff." Steve didn't even want to **TRY** to guess what was down here. He wasn't that good with 21st century technology yet when it came to Tony's hobbies. "So. I had.. a friend.. and JARVIS help me out with a little experiment of my own.. "

"JARVIS, what did you help him do?" Tony demanded from the AI installed in the tower now.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Rogers has asked me not to tell you," came the calm voice.

"Damn it, JARVIS, tell me!"

"JARVIS, please delete all recordings that happen from now on until I say otherwise," Steve said calmly. At least he'd learned how to use JARVIS. He'd be lost without him really. The AI ran the entire tower, practically.

"Steve, god damn it, let me go!" Tony yelled now, struggling harder. He slowly calmed when Steve ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly to make him look up at him. "What.. What did you do.. "

"I think the important question here is, what am I going to do **TO **you?" Steve corrected. "Like I said before. You've been spending too much time in your lab. So. I'm.. let's say.. punishing you. For neglecting your poor old boyfriend."

With Steve's fingers in his hair to hold his head in place, Tony didn't notice Dummy, You, and Butterfingers moving up behind him. "Now. You're going to be a good boy for me, Anthony.. and take your punishment. Until you learn your lesson not to spend all day in the lab and only about an hour of sleeping and snoring on me."

Tony gasped when he felt something poking against his ass, turning his head now to look. "Oh, you've got to me kidding me, Steve! Come on!" Dummy and You had both been fitted with thick dildos, one of them looking like a vibrator. Butterfingers had a thin vibrator fitted to him that was different than the other two. "Steve, you can't be serious!"

"Completely, Anthony." Steve grinned now, sitting back in a chair he'd grabbed. He flicked open the button to his jeans, letting his cock spring up for him to stroke. "Go ahead."

Dummy pressed the dildo against Tony's ass, pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. Even after being fucked by Steve so much, he was still tight as ever. The brunette hissed a bit at the slight pain, but it was nothing like being fucked by Captain America. The robot moved the arm the dildo was attached to back and forth, fucking Tony's ass at a slow pace like that.

"Nn.. " Tony groaned now, letting his head fall, hands gripping to the edge of the table. "Shit.. fuck.. "

Steve just grinned, watching. His thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, spreading the precum in the process. He nodded at You now, the robot moving to slide the vibrator in Tony along with the dildo to fuck him at the same time, the toy turning on to a lower setting. When one went in, the other went out and so on and so forth.

Tony moaned, eyes shut tight as his knuckles turned white from gripping the table edge so hard. "O-Oh, shit, Steve.. fuck.. " It felt.. felt so fucking good.. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

Steve nodded at Butterfingers now. "One more, Anthony.. Think you can handle it.. ?"

"I can.. shit.. h-handle anything.. y.. you can.. d-dish out.. " Tony managed to get out through gritted teeth and panted moans.

Steve just smirked now, stroking himself almost lazily as he watched Tony getting fucked by his own robots. It was.. really hot, actually.. Butterfingers moved closer, the vibrator he had already turned on to a medium setting as it was moved against Tony's already hard and dripping cock.

Tony practically cried at the sudden vibrations to the most sensitive organ right now. "S-Shit.. Shit.. "

Steve was just enjoying the show. Watching the machines fuck his precious Tony.. "Are you sorry for neglecting me so much?" he asked, standing now, hand still on his dick. "For spending so much time in your lab?"

Tony nodded, moaning loudly as he was doubly fucked by his own creations. "Shit.. y-yes.. yes.. please.. I-I'm sorry.. "

Steve smirked again, moving closer. The blonde moved in front of Tony's face, jerking himself a bit harder. "Cum, Anthony.. you know you want to.. "

"Nn.. S-Shit.. Shit!" Tony cried out as he came over the lab table when all three toys lined up to the most amount of pleasure at that single moment. Steve smirked, groaning a bit as he came over Tony's face, watching the white fluid dripping over the brunette's face and hair, getting a little caught in his facial hair.

The blonde helped him to get undone from the ropes that bound him to the table, gently pulling him down in his lap in the chair now. He took a towel he'd set aside, cleaning him off a bit as he told JARVIS he could start keeping records now.

"I love you, Tony," Steve whispered, brushing a kiss over his lips softly.

"I.. l-love you, too.. " Tony got out, panting a bit heavily in post-orgasm bliss. "God.. I'm gonna.. have to piss you off more often.. "

Steve just smiled.

**~.**.~**

**Woo-hoo! Yes! Another chapter done! I got this done at about 12:29 am and I have to get up in 5 and a half hours to get ready for class. Shit..**

**Aw, well. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Draw In Sexy Pose

**You know, when I first started this story, I was hoping to get a chapter out every day. Or at least every couple days. And I'm still aiming for that. I'm sorry if chapters are late. College and shit like that. Especially with marching band.**

**Ride of Sir Tub-a-lot! Lol, sorry. Our new halftime show is stuck in my head.**

**Please send in those kink requests still! Cause I have a long.. LONG list of kinks and I'm keeping track of who asks for who still. So I know what to do next and dedicate them to.**

**Draw In Sexy Pose**

**~.*Dedicated to MayoAmor22*.~**

"Will you pose for me?"

Tony frowned a bit, looking over the top of his newspaper. "Pose for you?" he repeated, looking up at the blonde looking down at him. "Do I look like an underwear model?"

Steve flushed a bit. "Please, Tony?" he asked again. "I.. I need a model. And I don't want to pay someone else."

"At least it's only me you want to draw," Tony said with a grin. He set down his newspaper, leaning back in his chair now. "Alright."

Steve smiled now. He took Tony's hand, bringing him up to his feet now and leading him to where he'd already set up some things to draw. "Um.. I need you.. naked," he said softly, embarrassed and turning a little red as he spoke.

Tony just grinned. "Already wanting me naked, Capsicle?" he teased, tugging his shirt off. "Kinda fast, isn't it? So forward.. "

Steve just blushed again. He didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he'd been living in the tower for quite some time now and realized just how handsome, rugged, and sexy Tony was.. but he was too shy and embarrassed to try and do anything about it. Being the ninety year old virgin that he was.. He sat down with his sketchpad and a pencil, waiting for Tony to get situated.

Tony slid his belt free from the loops of his pants, sliding those off next and setting his clothes aside to leave him in a loose white tanktop and his red boxers. "Everything off, Cap?" he asked, smirking a little. Bastard. He knew exactly what this was doing to the poor Captain.. Embarrassing the poor ninety year old virgin..

Steve moved Tony, trying not to touch or look at him too much as he positioned him the way he wanted on a cloth covered stool. The brunette's leg was lifted a bit to hide his crotch, torso turned a little so Steve could clearly see his chest and upper half of his stomach. "This good for you, Steve?" Tony teased with a smirk.

Steve blushed again, trying to keep his gaze off the lower half of Tony for the time being. "Just.. keep that look on your face. This might.. take a while. So relax a bit. Try.. to just think about something else."

"Whatever you say, Cap." Tony kept the smirk on his face, just.. watching Steve. He moved his leg a bit, letting Steve see his dick resting against his leg a little. Steve didn't seem to notice, already sketching out the basic form of the genius on a piece of paper.

Steve blushed a bit when he finally noticed, but he didn't tell Tony to close his legs and return to his original position. If anything.. he focused mainly on the parts that Tony was exposing to him.

**~.**.~**

Tony looked at the drawing Steve was showing him a few hours later, fully dressed again. "Not bad, Capsicle," he said, nodding. It looked really good. Steve really captured his.. rugged sexiness.

Steve smiled himself. He was proud of this drawing. It was one of his best. And to be honest, his favorite so far. "I'm glad you like it, Tony."

Tony grinned, pulling Steve down now. "How about I get naked again and you take.. full advantage of me.. " Steve just blushed as the billionaire kissed him.

**~.**.~**

**I know. This one sucks. But it's been sitting in my computer for a week (about) and I just wanted to get it out. Badly.**

**I'm also starting two new fics. One is a secret and the other is more like.. this one, actually. But using songs instead of kinks. If anyone has a song they want me to use, send the name and the artist so I can make sure I have the right one.**

**Review!**


	5. Rape

**Okay, I'm SO sorry for how long it's been since my last chapter. A little over two months, really. I'm so sorry.. I just.. have had a lot of stuff going on lately. But with my spring semester at MSU going on right now, I have more time to write it seems.**

**Again, sorry. I'll try to update sooner now. Try. Desperately. Please keep reviewing because I love you all and love to hear what you think about this story.**

**Rape**

**~.*Dedicated to Suebear119*.~**

Tony sighed softly, rubbing his temples as he pulled his safety goggles off. He was exhausted.. He'd been working in the lab on a new upgrade for his suit for the last few hours. "Jarvis, is Steve back yet?" The blonde had gone out for a run about an hour ago.

"Not yet," the crisp British voice replied.

Tony sighed. "Damn it, Cap, where are you.. " he muttered under his breath. He couldn't help but worry. He'd been dating Steve for the past 5 months now and he worried when the super soldier didn't get back for a while. "Wake me up when he gets in, Jarvis. I'm going to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Tony headed up to his and Steve's shared bedroom now, changing down to just a pair of boxers to sleep in. He trusted his AI to wake him if Steve got in that night.

A few hours passed and Ton y snored as he slept in bed, spread out and tangled in the sheets. He felt a hand brush through his hair and he smiled softly, starting to wake at the touch. "Steve.. " he whispered. His smile grew a bit when a strip of cloth slid around his eyes as a blindfold. "Feeling kinky, baby?" He reached to touch only to have his hands grabbed and tugged up, handcuffs clicking to lock Tony's wrists to the headboard.

"Such a pretty body.. " The voice was a bit gravely, deeper than Steve's. "I can't wait to mark it up.. "

Tony immediately started to struggle a bit. "Where's Steve?" he demanded, sure this man had done something to his Captain.

"Ssh.. " Tony felt the smooth blade of a knife slowly trail down his chest, not breaking the skin yet. "Don't move and I won't hurt you, pretty boy.. "

Tony tried to keep calm. "Where is Steve."

"Don't worry.. I haven't hurt him.. " The knife disappeared and a pair of lips pressed against his arc reactor, tongue running over the sensitive scar tissue.

Tony shivered. The skin around his reactor was very sensitive.. "Don't.. Stop.. "

The man chuckled, leaning back. Tony could hear the sound of a zipper and the shifting of clothes. A heavy belt hit the floor, the weight reappearing on the bed. Breath was felt against the brunette's ear, making him shiver. "And what makes you think you're in charge here, Mr. Stark?" Tony just quieted, a bit afraid, actually.

Steve smiled a bit as he looked down at his tied and blinded boyfriend. He'd been looking through Tony's browsing history on his laptop and what he didn't delete, showed a bunch of videos. Videos of men being held down against their will.. being forced into sex.. the fake threats, the begging.. Steve decided to do it with Tony. He'd borrowed a drug from Bruce. It disguised his voice so Tony wouldn't know who was doing this to him.

Tony struggled when he felt hands pull at his shorts to get them down and off. "Mm.. Naughty, naughty, Stark.. " Steve murmured, fingers brushing over Tony's cock. It was starting to harden at his touch. "No underwear and getting all hard and wet for me.. "

"Don't touch me!" Tony yelled, struggling again. He gasped when he felt the hand disappear and a weight on top of his chest now.

Tony felt a light tapping on his lips. "Open up, pretty boy.. " When the brunette didn't, Steve pinched his nose and waited. It didn't take long and Tony opened his mouth to breathe. Steve gripped his cock, shoving it inside of Tony's mouth. "Mm.. "

Tony wanted to gag. He didn't want this.. He swallowed finally, a switch flipping on in his mind. This tasted like.. Steve.. His cock immediately hardened, popping up in his lap. He was still going to play along, though..

Steve gripped his hair tight, starting to just fuck Tony's throat. God, his mouth felt good.. hot and wet.. perfect. He groaned, snapping his hips forward. "Mm.. Fuck.. got a hot mouth, pretty boy.. " he murmured, closing his eyes. "Wonder if your ass is this good.. "

Tony grinned to himself. _'You know how good my mouth is.. '_ he thought. Tony relaxed his throat, letting Steve fuck it almost relentlessly. He still tried to struggle, but it was a bit more lax now. He was excited now, knowing it was Steve who was 'raping' him.

Steve finally pulled out of Tony's mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open. His other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking quickly. He grunted, releasing suddenly. His cum squirted into Tony's mouth, some getting caught in his facial hair and dripping down his neck. Steve closed Tony's mouth now. "Swallow.. " he growled, trying to sound menacing.

Tony acted disgusted as he swallowed, pretending to gag. His own cock was still rock hard, dripping with precum. "There.. you got off, you sick fuck.. " he growled, baring his teeth. "Let me go.. "

"Oh, no.. " Steve grinned, digging his nail in the slit of Tony's cock. "We're just getting started.. "

Tony felt the weight leave his chest, his legs being forced open. He tried to close them to play along, hissing lightly as his thigh was smacked roughly. "Fuck.. "

Steve smirked, cock already hard again. He spread Tony's ass apart, grinning. "Mm.. I should do something to help prepare you.. " He paused a bit. "But sluts don't deserve anything." Steve took his dick in his hand, pushing it against Tony's ass.

Tony bit back a groan as he felt Steve enter him. Shit.. always big.. "Nn.. "

Steve grunted a bit, settling a bit when he was fully seated inside the brunette. "Tight, pretty boy.. " he whispered, grinning. "I'll have to change that." He pulled out until only the thick head remained before slamming back inside.

"Ah!" Tony gasped at the feeling. "N-No.. stop!" Lying of course. He was loving the way Steve was fucking him roughly, still pretending to 'rape' him.

Steve groaned, pumping his hips faster. God, he loved sex with Tony.. Amazing. "See if your precious Captain America will want you now.. " he growled out, snapping his hips **HARD** against Tony's prostate suddenly.

Tony cried out, arching his back. He felt Steve's hand wrap around his cock, jerking. "Nn.. N-No!"

"Cum.. " Steve growled, dragging his teeth along the skin around his arc reactor. "Cum, pretty boy.. "

Tony couldn't hold it back anymore. He released over Steve's hand with a sudden cry, arching his back. Steve grunted once more, releasing not long after into the brunette's tightening ass.

Steve and Tony both panted together, the blonde pulling out. He reached up, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling the blindfold off. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he whispered, Tony smiling at him. His voice was back to normal.

Tony shook his head. "That was amazing, Steve.. " he whispered, kissing his lips lightly.

"Did you know it was me?"

"Not at first. When you had me suck you off, I did. I'll never forget how you taste. Banner helped you change your voice, didn't he?" Steve nodded. "Gotta hand it to you, Steve. Never thought you had something like this in you."

The blonde blushed softly now, cheeks turning pink. "I... I wanted to do something different.. You didn't clear your history on your computer."

Tony just smiled, kissing him again. "Well, I loved it and I love you. You make a great rapist."

Steve just blushed again. "I love you, too."

**~.**.~**

**Sorry again about the wait.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Military

**Yay! I had a lot of fun writing this.. I kinda love dominant Steve.. **

**Oh, and LoveMeOrLie13, if this isn't want you wanted, I'll be happy to write another version for you if you tell me what you want.**

**~.*Dedicated to LoveMeOrLie13*.~**

**Military**

"On your feet, maggots!"

Captain Steven "Steve" Rogers stood in the doorway of the barracks, watching the recruits stumble quickly out of bed and come to attention. All dressed in the same white tanktops and powder blue boxers. Clean shaven, hair buzzed and uniform. Steve was already fully dressed, being a captain and all. Deep green uniform, shiny black books.. Clean shaven with his blonde hair perfect under his hat, muscles showing clearly in his outfit.

Steve walked through the aisle, looking at each man. He stopped at a bed still occupied by a body. Shirtless and in bright red boxers, brown hair a bit shaggy as he slept, sheets tangled around his legs as he snored. Completely out of uniform with the facial hair Steve could see. How had he not noticed this man before?

Steve walked to the bed, looking down at him. 'Stark' was the name on the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Stark!" he barked out now. The brunette groaned a bit, shifting in bed. "Front and center!"

The man groaned again, slowly rolling out of bed. He stood, tugging his boxers down a bit. His hand scratched across his bare chest where a light blue tattoo sat in the middle of his chest like a piece of technology in ink. Steve frowned. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Stark. Tony Stark." He yawned again.

"Well, Tony Stark. You are completely out of uniform." Steve still frowned. "Get cleaned up immediately."

"Yes, sir, Captain," Tony said. Sarcasm showed in his voice as he gave the blonde a mock salute.

Steve's teeth clenched together a bit. "My office, Stark. 0900." He left the barracks. Tony just grinned.

**~.**.~**

It seemed that Tony was only there to make Steve's life a living hell as the weeks went on. He was constantly out of uniform, constantly acting out, showing up late for training.. and nothing Steve did seemed to work. Cleaning the showers and toilets? Tony did it with no complaining. Shoveling shit from the horses? Happily. Nothing was working..

Tony walked into Steve's office one day after showing up **AGAIN** out of uniform and late to training. He smirked, standing in front of the blonde's desk. "You called, Captain?"

Steve looked so calm as he took in Tony's appearance. Pants dirty and untucked from his boots, shirt untucked and not buttoned properly, shaggy, unkempt hair and facial hair, sunglasses resting on top of his head. "Mr. Stark, you have been out of line since you got here," he said. "Sloppy, late.. Nothing I do seems to put you back into line."

Tony just grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What can I say, Cap?" he asked, so disrespectful to a superior officer. "I don't mind manual labor."

Steve frowned again. "Come here, Mr. Stark." He motioned Tony to his desk, closer. "Strip. All the way down, please."

Tony just grinned again. "Sir, yes, sir." Hey, Steve was hot and he was sure his body would make the blonde jump him.

Steve looked at his body now as he stripped. Tan, muscled.. the one tattoo on his chest. Not really bad looking, if he had to be honest. "Put this on." He handed Tony a small scrap of fabric. A little pink thong.

"Kinky, Captain," Tony teased. He slid the tiny scrap of fabric on, the thon barely able to contain his cock.

Steve stood up, turning Tony to face away from him now. He pulled something from his desk, the brunette feeling smooth leather against his neck and the click of something attaching to it. He lifted his hand to feel, finding the smooth leather circling his neck. A collar..

"What's this for?" Tony asked, lightly tugging the collar. He moved his hand, finding.. a leash? He turned. Yeah. A leash attached with the end in Steve's hand.

"You want to be a bitch, I'll punish you the only way I know how." Steve stood up, still handing the leash. "Down on your knees."

Tony slid to his knees. He had a feeling about what was going to happen to him. His cock strained against the thong, wetting it with his precum as he thought about it.

"Come." Steve tugged the leash, making Tony crawl beside him as he headed outside.

Tony grinned a bit. _'Oh, Captain.. '_ he thought to himself as he crawled beside his superior officer. _'I'm a voyeur.. You have no idea this will turn me on.. '_

Steve led him out in front of a line of recruits, the men smirking a bit as they looked at Tony. Crawling at Steve's feet with a collar, leash, and thong. "Men, I think it's time to teach Mr. Stark here a lesson about behaving," he said. He yanked on Tony's leash, bringing him back to leaning on his knees. "Hands behind your back, maggot," he growled.

Tony shivered a bit as the tone of voice, putting his hands behind his back now. "Sir.. yes, sir.. " he said, voice a bit breathy.

Steve reached down, grabbing Tony's cock through the thong and squeezing. Tony let out a little moan. "Dirty slut likes this, doesn't she.. " he growled. Tony just nodded. Steve grinned. "Dirty sluts don't get to cum.. don't get any prep.. "

Tony groaned softly, feeling cool metal sliding over his cock. "Fuck.. Captain.. "

Steve just grinned. He pushed Tony down a bit, his shoulders pressing against the dirt with his ass in the air. He pulled aside the little thong, keeping Tony's cock trapped as Steve spread his ass apart. "Look at that slutty hole.. " Steve practically purred, spitting at Tony's pink pucker. He pressed his thumb against the tight hole, pushing the spit inside. "Loose.. "

Tony fought the urge to growl. It felt so good.. He didn't want Steve to stop..

Steve pulled his hand back from Tony's ass, undoing his pants now. His hard cock flopped out, dripping with precum. "Don't have a condom, slutty.. " he said, giving Tony's ass a hard smack. "Hope you're clean."

Tony bit back a smart remark, groaning as Steve thrust fully into his ass, filling him. God, he was big.. Cock stretching at his ass and pushing against all it needed to be. Steve didn't wait, just starting to fuck him, hard and rough. Tony just moaned, completely enjoying being fucked by his superior officer.

"Loose little slut.. You like this, don't you.. " Steve growled, hips slamming against Tony's ass as he fucked him.

Tony just moaned, arching his back. He so desperately wanted to cum.. It was torture, feeling Steve slam against his prostate and not able to gain his release.. Damn it..

Steve grunted, releasing suddenly into Tony's ass and filling him with his hot cum. Tony just groaned, bucking his hips to try and get the cock ring off. An impossible task, really.

The blonde pulled out of Tony, slipping something inside him to keep the cum inside. Tony groaned again, being pulled back to his hands and knees as Steve tucked himself back in his pants. He looked at the cadets, most of them hard. "You're dismissed," he said, voice calm. He tugged on the leash, leading Tony, shaky and sweaty, away and back to his office.

Tony was moved up, kneeling with his back to Steve on the desk when they were inside. "Please let me cum.. " he groaned, practically whimpering.

Steve smirked. "Are you going to behave?" he asked, slowly pulling the butt plug from Tony's ass. He pressed his tongue to his stretched hole, lapping lightly at his own cum. "Stay in line?"

Tony shuddered, biting his lip. "Y-Yes.. I-I'll behave.. "

Steve just smirked again. He reached into the thong, jerking at Tony's cock. He slowly pulled the cock ring off. "Cum, maggot.. " he growled against his entrance, jerking his cock harder.

Tony gave a more violent shudder now, releasing over Steve's fingers. Steve finished licking and cleaning Tony's ass, pulling back. He took Tony's discarded T-shirt, cleaning his hand of the brunette's cum. "Now, are you going to behave?"

Tony just grinned. "Not on your life, Captain.. "

**~.**.~**

**God, this one took me for fucking ever to write.. all during class, too. That's when I find I get most of my writing done(:**

**Please send in the kinks you wanna see!**

**And LoveMeOrLie13, if you don't like this one or it isn't what you want, please send me a message or a review telling me what you want and I'll write another. **


	7. Daddy Issues

**Yay! I finished another chapter in under a month! *sniffs* I'm so proud of myself.. **

**Steve: We're proud of you. *hugs***

**Tony: I could care less.**

**Me: Shut up or I throw you to Loki. He's in some sort of.. Frost Giant heat thing.**

**Tony: Shutting up.**

**As with my last chapter, stony-crazed, if you don't like this one, message me with what you want and I'll be happy to write another one. Also. No sex in this one.**

**Tony: Devil woman!**

**~.*Dedicated to stony-crazed*.~**

**Daddy Issues**

Tony flung his work to the ground, all the papers flying. He couldn't take it anymore! His partners for Stark Industries just wanted him to build bigger, better weapons. Things he just did **NOT** want to make anymore.. He was done building weapons after his experience in Afghanistan.. he didn't want his work to be the reason for people's deaths. Not again.

Tony looked at the floor of the kitchen on the floor he shared with his boyfriend of a year and a half now. Papers were spread out everywhere. He should.. probably clean them up.. or he could drink. Tony decided on option two.

Steve got back from the art classes he was taking at a local college, seeing the papers clearly from Stark Industries scattered everywhere on the floor. There was a half-empty bottle of scotch on the counter and the blonde was fairly certain he knew where the other half went.

"Steve!" A more than tipsy Tony smiled at Steve, kneeling over the back of the couch. "You're home!"

Steve frowned lightly, setting his bag down by the elevator. "Tony.. is something wrong?"

Tony shook his head furiously. "Nu-uh.. People are stupid.. " He gave a childish pout now, looking at Steve. "Stupid people.. "

Steve just shook his head. He moved to the couch, picking Tony up in his arms and bringing him to the bathroom. He started a cold bath, stripping the genius down. This wasn't the first time he'd had to bathe Tony after he'd gotten drunk and childish.

Tony sat in the tub, Steve kneeling beside it with his sleeves rolled up as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. "You're so nice, Steve.. " Tony said softly, playing with a few bubbles in front of him. "Nicer than he ever was.. "

"Nicer than who was?" Steve's fingers were gentle, massaging his scalp.

"My father.. " Tony lightly splashed at the water. "He always ignored me.. He used to give me alcohol when I was a kid to shut me up.. " He wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm. "Never said he was proud of me."

Steve just smiled softly. He gently took Tony's chin, bringing his head around. "I'm proud of you.. " he whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Tony Stark.. " He gently kissed his lips. Tony couldn't help the tears that slipped down his cheeks. Steve was proud of him..

**~.**.~**

"I'm proud of you, Tony.. " The day he stopped drinking. He put down the bottle so he'd never hurt Steve or anyone else again.

**~.**.~**

"I'm proud of you, Tony.. " The day Tony had said yes in front of a priest and all their friends and became Steve's husband.

**~.**.~**

"I'm so proud of you, Tony.. " The day Tony held his and Steve's son in the hospital.

**~.**.~**

The days, weeks.. Everything passed. But one thing was sure in Tony's mind as he closed his eyes and took his final breath. Steve was proud of him..

**~.**.~**

**Yay! Done! Short, I know. Sorry.**


End file.
